Arrival
by Maesyn
Summary: Set after End of the Circle. The arrival of a mysterious signal from deep space will set in motion events that will shape the fate of the galaxy. Whether it is a dark harbinger of things to come remains to be seen. What is certain is that the revelations it brings will change everything.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech; wish I did, but I don't. Harmony Gold does.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Cpl. David Hammond yawned as he leaned against the counter in the staff break room. The only sounds in the room were the din of fluorescent lights and coffee being brewed. Glancing to his right he sighed as the last ounces of fresh brewed coffee dripped through the filter. Pushing himself off of the counter he rubbed his eyes before grabbing his mug and filling it. After placing the glass pot back he turned away from the counter in time to see his CO enter the break room. Stifling another yawn he gave Lt. Dawson a nod, slightly raising his mug in greeting to the young officer before exiting the break room.

Back in the signal processing control room he allowed his eyes to adjust to the low light. Glancing around he observed a handful of analysts at their stations; some lazily typing away in front of their terminals, others with hands pressed to headphones. Glancing up he allowed himself a moment to stare at Fantoma looming large through the permaglass ceiling, surrounded by a sea of stars in the night sky. Even now, nearly six months into his deployment, the sight was still impressive. _At least I've got one hell of a view_, he told himself.

Finally back at his station David placed his mug of coffee on the desk before dropping himself into the ergonomic chair. Picking up his mug again he took a drink, grimacing at the taste as he cursed under his breath. "Go figure, we get stationed on the other side of the galaxy and the coffee's still shit," a familiar voice came from his left. Swiveling his chair he took another sip of coffee as he grinned at the analyst stationed next to him.

"Pretty sure this isn't coffee man," he snorted. "More like mud than coffee."

"So Tirolian mud tastes just like shit," Steve retorted as David was taking another sip from his mug, nearly causing him to spit out his coffee. Shaking his head he flipped Steve off before swiveling his chair back to the right to face his terminal.

Logging in he stared at the queue of reports awaiting his inspection. Scanning the list for anything that would break up the monotony of standard noise flooding the comm net, he finally settled on one that had been picked up by the long range sensors. The display immediately updated with a plethora of information. Grabbing and placing the nearby headphones over his ears he clicked the play button. His eyes immediately narrowed as the recording began. As the sample continued to play he studied the waveform of the strange signal in front of him. He then fired up a comparison tool, allowing the servers to go to work analyzing and comparing the sample against others in the archive. Closing the sample he returned to the queue.

Several uneventful hours later and nearing the end of his shift David was in the process of closing out his station when a notification popped up at the bottom right of the display, informing him that a job he had scheduled was now complete. _Of course it waits till I'm done with my shift_, he told himself. Sighing he clicked on the notification, allowing the results of the analysis to be displayed. His eyebrows rose as he read and re-read the information on screen. Leaning back in his chair he wondered aloud, "The hell do you mean 'no known correlation'?" He looked over at Steve, also now in the process of closing out his shift.

"Steve, come take a look at this," he called over to the analyst.

Steve wheeled his chair over to David's station. "What?" Steve asked, obviously anxious to be done with his shift.

"Check this out," David told him, handing Steve an extra pair of headphones which his colleague reluctantly accepted before placing them over his ears. David slipped his own noise cancelling headphones on as he initiated playback of the mysterious signal. Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion before leaning back in his chair with his head cocked to the side.

As the recording finished playing both analysts slipped their headphones off. Steve rubbed his chin as he stared at the signal waveform on the display in front of them. "That's weird man, never heard anything like it. What's the comp say?" Instead of replying David pointed to the analysis report on the right side of the display. Steve's eyes narrowed as he read the report. "Huh?"

"I know right? I think the tools messed up," David responded, scratching the back of his neck as both analysts searched for answers on the display in front of them.

"Where the hell did the array pick this thing up?" Steve finally asked.

David suddenly realized he hadn't actually checked yet. He clicked through the initial report, accessing the section that provided the origination data of the signal. Both analysts looked from the screen to each other and back at the screen. "Dave, get the LT."

* * *

><p>The loud ringing of a phone roused Lisa from her slumber. She groaned and rolled onto her side to stare at the clock on the nightstand; it read 0210. She felt her husband stir next to her, cursing at whoever was calling in the middle of the night. Reaching for the phone he barked into the receiver, "Admiral Hunter." She couldn't quite make out what the caller was saying and was left with only her husband's annoyed voice to fill the silence in the bedroom.<p>

"Right...ok, when? Got it," he finished the conversation, attempting to place the receiver back on the cradle but failing. He cursed under his breath, finally managing to properly seat the phone before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and stretching. Lisa rolled onto her left side to face him as he stood up.

"What was that about?" she asked, not at all happy to have been awoken in the middle of the night.

"Emergency Council meeting, evidently our presence has been requested," he mumbled through the shirt being pulled over his head.


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech; wish I did, but I don't. Harmony Gold does.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

_There isn't a day that goes by that I don't remember the men and women I served alongside aboard the SDF-1. Those men and women were the real heroes of the First Robotech War, not me. The real heroes are still out there, buried in space, or in the dark waters of Earth's oceans, or Macross' grave. They answered the call to duty, like so many of us, and gave their lives willing so that others could live. Losing friends and comrades is something that always stays with you, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Because, and I know this honestly sounds crazy, sometimes I feel like if I don't stop remembering them they're never truly dead._

_ - New Chicago Tribune interview with SDF-1 AIRR crew chief Samuel Brocker_

* * *

><p>They lightly jostled in their seats as the shuttle began to taxi down the runway. "Don't even say it," Lisa Hunter told her husband.<p>

Rick looked back at her with a grin and shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

Lisa narrowed her eyes at him, "You know very well 'what'. Just because you think you're a better pilot doesn't mean you should be flying the shuttle."

With a look of mock hurt he replied, "Think?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, a faint smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Ok, just because you _are_ a better pilot still doesn't mean you should be flying the shuttle," she corrected herself, crossing her arms and waiting for a response.

After a few moments he replied, "Rather be back here anyways, view's better," signature cocky grin plastered across his face. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, involuntarily reaching up with a hand to cover her mouth.

"You're not too bad on the eyes either, Hunter," she told him through a sly smile.

She suddenly felt her stomach sink as the shuttle lifted off, watching Rick as he turned to look out the window next to them. Turning back he folded his arms across his chest as he stretched his long legs out before him, crossing them at his boots. They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence, occasionally smiling at one another in between glances at the clouds flying past them through the window.

Reaching down beside her Lisa rummaged through her carryon, producing an old paperback book. She shifted in her seat in an attempt to get more comfortable before opening the worn novel. She studied the faded ticket stub she used as a bookmark; a keepsake from their first 'official' date, she was thankful it had survived the journey all these years. She smiled at the memory as she placed it affectionately on the empty seat to her right before turning her attention back to the book.

The sound of his voice broke her reverie. "Any idea if Max and Miriya are gonna be at this shindig?"

She peeked over the top of her book before responding, "You do realize you know more about this meeting than I do, right?"

"For once," he chuckled. "Vince didn't give a heads up either way."

She nodded in understanding, resting the book gently on her lap before casually tucking a loose strand of light brown hair behind her right ear. She was still flustered from earlier that morning; they had packed in a rush with barely enough time to drop Roy off with Jean before catching the shuttle. And on top of being woken in the middle of the night, the lack of information as to the reason for the urgency of the meeting was unsettling to say the least.

Glancing out the window Lisa watched as the shuttle transitioned seamlessly from Earth's atmosphere into space. Turning back to look at her husband she couldn't help but shake her head. Fingers laced together on his lap and chin resting on his chest, he had already managed to fall asleep. She could never understand how sleep came to him so easily. Letting out a contented sigh she returned to her book.

Some twenty minutes later the shuttle pilot announced, "Admirals, we'll be arriving at Liberty in a few minutes." Grabbing the ticket stub Lisa inserted it back into the book before placing it in her carryon. She looked over at Rick who was still slouched down in his seat. She gently nudged him awake with one of her knee-high leather boots, nodding towards the sight of Space Station Liberty quickly approaching in response to his questioning look.

Leaning forward he raised his arms above his head to stretch while yawning. Rick turned to look out the viewport, scanning the myriad of ships docked at the station. Liberty was busy as usual, filled to the brim with vessels of varying sizes making the journey to and from Tirol and various other colonies, outposts and space stations now littered across the galaxy. Thanks to the new pseudojaunt drives space folds had become routine and their near instantaneous travel times had done much to solidify the relationship between Earth, Tirol and the Local Group worlds.

What had started as an informal alliance had quickly grown over the past decade into a formal federation of planets. To say that the crew of the SDF-3 were still adjusting to life in this new age, finally returning to Earthspace some ten years after setting out from Tirol, was an understatement to be sure. Even now, nearly eight months later, the Hunters were still in the process of playing catch-up; both feeling very much overwhelmed with the ongoing transition from admirals in the now defunct REF to officers of the reconstituted RDF.

They had both discussed at length whether to accept the commissions that had been offered to them by the Interworld Council. The prospect of an early retirement that would have afforded her more time to spend with Roy was certainly tempting. Not to say that Rick wasn't conflicted as well; he had explained to her that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days in peace with his family. Yet in the end their sense of duty to protect those around them had won out.

Rick stood as the shuttle finished attaching to the docking port alongside the station, offering Lisa his hand. She accepted, allowing herself to be pulled up by her husband's strong grip. The clicking and hissing ceased as the docking umbilical was finally sealed and the pressure within the shuttle paired to that of the station. They shared a quick kiss before grabbing their bags and making their way to the front of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Vince Grant lightly tossed the report he had been studying onto his desk and let out a loud sigh; rubbing his tired eyes he wondered if the mountain of paperwork would ever end. He let his gaze drift around the spacious office; numerous family photos sat on the broad oak desk, an assortment of knickknacks picked up during his time in the service adorned the interior, and a permaglass window ran the length of the outer wall, providing him with an exceptional view of ships as they arrived from Tirol.<p>

Leaning forward in his chair Vince returned to the report in front of him, but try as he might he couldn't seem to concentrate; his mind continued to replay the cryptic conversation with Councilor Sterling, searching for answers he knew weren't there. He looked up as a soft knock came at the door to his office. "Enter," he told the visitor. The door swung open quickly and his aide entered the room.

The middle-aged sergeant closed the distance between them to stand at ease in front of Vince's desk. "Sir, the Admiral's shuttle has arrived from Earth," the aide informed his superior.

Vince nodded and pushed himself up from behind the desk. "Good, good. Tell Captain Hara to prepare for departure."

"Yes sir." The Brit snapped him a crisp salute before turning and hurriedly leaving the room. Vince followed, grabbing his blue winter overcoat from the coat rack next to the door before exiting his office. He closed the door and turned to the left, heading towards the Planetside Concourse.

* * *

><p>Rick watched as his wife placed her right hand gently against the translucent viewport, her thin athletic frame silhouetted against the brilliant display of Earth visible through the permaglass visage of Liberty's Planetside Concourse. He had observed this ritual several times; whenever they traveled without Roy she would stop and stare at Earth as if she would somehow catch a glimpse of him before leaving Sol.<p>

He walked up to her from behind and dropped the bag slung over his shoulder onto the ground. Placing his arms around her waist he gently pulled her back against him. In response she placed her own arms on his and tilted her head back to rest against his chest. "Hey, we're only gonna be gone for a day, maybe two. He'll be fine, you know he loves staying with Jean," he told her, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Lisa sighed and slowly nodded her head. "I know, I know. Doesn't make it any easier."

He hummed his response, nodding in understanding as he took in the view of Earth with her. They both traveled quite frequently, but rarely did it involve both of them at the same time. So on those rare occasions Roy would stay with one of their close friends, and much to their chagrin their son quite rather enjoyed his time away from mom and dad.

"Besides, kind of nice to have you all to myself for once," he whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

His wife let out a small mischievous laugh, "Still haven't gotten enough of me after all these years, Hunter?"

"No ma'am," he replied, placing a kiss on her neck just below the ear.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Rick to slightly turn his head, glancing over his shoulder to find Vince Grant looking awkwardly at the two of them. Rick chuckled, still holding on to Lisa as he acknowledged their friend's presence. "Vince, you sure know how to kill the mood don't you?"

"Frankly sir, you do an excellent job of that all by yourself," Vince retorted. Lisa moved out of her husband's embrace as Rick turned fully towards his friend. A few moments passed as both men sized each other up before they burst into laughter and clasped hands. Vince then nodded in greeting towards Lisa who returned his gesture with a warm smile.

Rick returned to Lisa, grabbing his bag from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder as she did the same. Vince motioned for them to follow and began to walk towards the southern end of the terminal. The Hunters caught up with him, Rick falling in beside the bulkier man with Lisa to his right.

"Sorry to make this little visit brief. I've arranged for you to travel with Captain Hara aboard the _Tiber_ and you know how impatient she can be to get underway before a jump," Vince spoke as the three made their way through Liberty, weaving in and out of the throng of passengers congregating within the corridors of the space station.

"So, what are we getting ourselves into here Vince," Rick asked, ignoring his friend's banter.

"Honestly Rick, I'm not sure. Councilor Sterling wouldn't say, just that she wanted the both of you there," Vince responded truthfully. Rick looked over at Lisa who shook her head, still very much annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"Aurora didn't mention any reason at all for the urgency, or all this secrecy?" Lisa asked from beside Rick, her frustration clearly audible.

"Unfortunately no, she said she couldn't divulge the reason for the meeting. Believe me, I tried," Vince answered, his own frustration coming through.

They continued through the long corridor that connected the central atrium to the Tirolian Concourse. Rick turned his head from side to side as he took in the sights of numerous shuttles and starships passing the observation windows. He marveled at just how much Liberty had changed over the years; hardly any trace remained of its old structure or layout as a Zentraedi factory. So much so that Lisa had remarked at how surreal the experience had been during their first trip back to Tirol.

Arriving at the Tirolian Concourse Vince led them to the eastern side of the terminal towards the gate that provided access to where the _Tiber_ was currently docked. Vince stopped just outside the umbilical door that lead to the ship.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Captain Hara should be ready to push off once the two of you are aboard. Give my regards to the Sterlings," he told the Hunters, accepting the hand that Rick offered, shaking it vigorously. He then embraced Lisa, who had become somewhat of a surrogate sister to him over the years. As they parted he gave them a salute before turning and making his way back through the Concourse.

The couple turned towards the umbilical door, Lisa opening it and allowing her husband to move into the tunnel before she entered. They quickly made their way to the other side of the docking umbilical and boarded the _Tiber_, returning the salutes of several personnel awaiting their arrival. A young ensign then lead them to their seats in the passenger cabin of the vessel.

Finally seated and bags stowed, Rick watched through the window beside them as the ship undocked from the space station and began to pull away. After several minutes the voice of their Garudan captain announced, "All hands, prepare for immediate fold." Rick shifted nervously in his seat as he tried to prepare himself for the disorientation that always accompanied a jump. A few moments later he felt the world around him slow down as the _Tiber_ entered hyperspace.


	3. Atlas

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech; wish I did, but I don't. Harmony Gold does.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas<strong>

_The others are infatuated with the prospect that sentient life exists somewhere out in the dark corners of space and that the Signal is proof. But if history has taught us anything it is that we should be guarded against this discovery, for we do not yet know if it is friend or foe._

_ - The Journal of Dr. Harold Penn_

* * *

><p>Rick shivered and pulled his cadet grey trench coat tighter against his body. He sniffled and watched his breath in the frigid air as he walked with Lisa towards the Great Hall in downtown Tiresia. The capital had changed considerably over the years since they had called it home; the city, finally healed from the wounds of war, had evolved into quite the sprawling intergalactic metropolis and the district around the Great Hall had seen the construction of numerous businesses, consulates, and upscale housing for the Tiresian elite. In many regards Tiresia was now a strange mixture of Greco-Roman architecture interspersed among the high-tech facades one would have found in neo Tokyo before the First Robotech War.<p>

As they walked under a high-speed rail overpass he quickly glanced over at his wife; RDF standard issue all-weather trench coat wrapped tightly around her lithe figure, her long hair whipped behind her in the wind from underneath her white admiral's cap. Her business-like gaze was fixed straight ahead toward the Great Hall that stood watch over the skyscrapers and buildings that surrounded them.

"Damn it's cold," he said to himself. Lisa gave him a questioning look, the sounds of the city making it difficult to hear. He let out another visible breath in response, "Said its damn cold. Forgot how much I hated winter here." She nodded in understanding and let out an icy breath of her own, fighting with her hair as the wind blew it in front of her face.

Even as much as Rick hated the cold winters on Tirol, Tiresia had become something of a second home for the nomadic couple; Roy had been born and raised here, and the majority of their friends lived and worked either within the city or in one of the myriad of bases or stations nearby. They had initially decided to settle on Earth, yet over the past few months they had openly discussed the possibility of returning to Tirol. It was a strange feeling he had told her to not feel at home anywhere anymore; a stranger in a strange land as it were.

They continued at a brisk pace down the congested streets, weaving in and out of the throng of people along the sidewalk. The admirals returned salutes from the occasional RDF personnel as they passed, and several times were stopped by acquaintances eager to catch up, though Lisa cut the reunions short in order to meet their appointment with the Interworld Council. Finally arriving at the grand pyramid-like structure they made their way across the courtyard and up the flights of stone steps before entering through the large open doors.

Rick flashed his RDF ID badge to the MP at the security checkpoint just inside the Great Hall, casually returning the soldier's crisp salute. He waited on the other side of the checkpoint for Lisa, turning down a hallway to the right of the entryway as she rejoined him. Numerous pictures and paintings of various cultural and racial origins decorated the walls, the marble floor and high ceilings causing their boots to echo loudly.

They stopped in front of a pair of tall wooden doors halfway down the hallway, brandishing their badges once again for the MP guarding the assembly hall where the Interworld Council often held security-related meetings. The MP pulled out a datapad and verified their credentials before stepping aside, pulling the right-hand door open for them. Rick allowed Lisa to enter ahead of him, nodding in thanks to the MP before stepping inside the room.

The assembly hall was windowless and sparsely decorated; a large wooden oval table dominated the floor space in the room and a large vidscreen occupied the northern wall. Rick immediately located Max and Miriya sitting at the eastern side of the table. He placed his hand on the small of Lisa's back and motioned towards the Sterlings.

"Save me a seat, I'm going to talk to Gunther and see if I can't get any details out of him," she told him before heading over to where General Reinhardt was seated on the western side of the table, surrounded by an assortment of RDF brass. Rick watched her for a moment before turning away and heading over to where the Sterlings were seated. They looked up as he tossed his black rimmed admiral's cap on the table in front of an empty seat to Max's left.

"Well look who finally decided to show up. Hey boss," Max joked, adjusting his glasses with an index finger. Rick chuckled and shrugged out of his coat, draping it across the back of the brown leather chair before slapping Max on the back and sliding into the comfortable seat.

"Good to see you too old timer," Rick quipped with a grin on his face. He then nodded at Miriya who returned his greeting with a broad smile. "Still keeping him in line for me?" he asked her.

The Zentraedi rolled her eyes at him. "Hardly, especially now that you're here," she replied. "But still, it is good to see you again Hunter," she smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

Rick couldn't help but laugh, happy to be back amongst what he considered his family. Leaning closer to Max he motioned for Miriya to huddle up and whispered, "Ok, so what the hell is going on? You two have to know something." He stared at the pair, waiting for a response. After a few moments Max readjusted his glasses again and looked back to his wife, giving her a questioning look before returning his attention back to Rick.

"We don't know, honest. Aurora wouldn't say, just that something big was going down and wanted us to be here," Max finally responded, Miriya nodding her head in agreement. Rick looked back and forth between the pair, finally accepting that they were telling the truth he leaned back in his seat and began to look around the room. He immediately recognized several members from the Robotech Research Group; Lang and Penn were seated at the northern end of the table with a nervous looking Louie Nichols between them.

Rick leaned back towards Max and motioned towards the scientists. "Looks like we're in for a magic show," he whispered. Max laughed loudly, drawing the attention of several attendees from around the room who stared at them; he shrugged his shoulders innocently at an inquisitive Miriya as she tried to decipher what had been so funny.

"They're at it again, aren't they?" came Lisa's voice from behind the trio. Rick turned in his chair to see his wife join them.

"Surprised?" Miriya answered with a wry smile.

"Hardly," Lisa laughed, leaning down to give Miriya a sisterly hug before removing her coat and taking a seat next to her friend.

"Anything out of Gunther?" Rick called down the table, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No," Lisa shook her head. "They're none too happy about it either," she motioned towards the assorted RDF brass seated across from them. "What about you two? Surely Aurora told you," she looked to her friends for some answers.

"We tried, but she refused to say anything. We were just telling Rick the only thing we could get out of her was that the meeting was of great importance," Miriya answered. Lisa let out an exasperated sigh and placed her admiral's cap in front of her and moved her chair closer to Miriya's. The two began talking in earnest while they waited for the rest of the attendees to arrive.

Several minutes passed as a few more personnel filed in, followed by the last of the Councilors who took his place next to Aurora at the southern end of the table. The din of conversations began to taper off and die as the meeting was called to order by Councilor Novius. The aging Tirolian stood up from his seat with great effort and cleared his throat, commanding the attention of those in the room.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," he began, clasping his hands in front of his white and gold robes. "I regret the need for secrecy as to the subject of this meeting, but as you soon will see, it was indeed necessary. Now, Dr. Nichols if you would, please proceed," Novius announced, turning the floor over to the young scientist.

The red-haired Louie Nichols stood up from his seat and engaged the vidscreen as the lights in the room were dimmed. Several charts and diagrams appeared on the vidscreen, including what appeared to be a three-dimensional display of a sound wave. "Thank you," Louie began. "Approximately one week ago this signal was received by the Tirol Comms Array," he continued as he reached down and clicked a few buttons on the datapad resting in front of him on the table.

The room immediately filled with a strange oscillating sound as the vidscreen began to animate the waveform. Rick narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate as the noise reverberated around the room. He hadn't heard anything like it before, yet it was also strangely familiar; he could have sworn it sounded like a fetal heartbeat, yet it was less repetitive. Louie continued to let the signal play for another minute before switching off the recording, an eerie silence settling over the room.

"After performing extensive analysis on the signal, we have discovered numerous interesting properties about it. First, it is periodic and repeats every five seconds, though within the signal it appears to repeat portions with varying freq—"

"Son, please tell me you didn't drag us all the way out here just so we could listen to some white noise picked up by the comm net," interrupted one of the RDF generals. Rick looked angrily over at General Baldwin Richards who was leaning forward in his chair with arms crossed on the table. A holdover from the Southern Cross the man wasn't shy when it came to making his opinions known.

"Please General Richards, allow Dr. Nichols to speak," Councilor Novius implored, motioning for Louie to continue with his presentation.

By this time Louie looked beyond nervous, clearly out of his element in front of the senior RDF leadership. He glanced over at a still perturbed Richards before returning to his slides.

"Right, umm, as you can see here," he continued, using his datapad to highlight a portion of the waveform on the vidscreen for them, "there is a great deal of asymmetry within the signal, though there are portions that are repetitious. Taking these factors into account, along with the complexity of the signal and the precision with which it is repeated, we have come to the conclusion that it is most likely synthetic," he explained. "In fact, we have been unable to match its signature to any other on record."

Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise and shared a knowing look of concern with Lisa. His mind was reeling from the overload of information. Turning his attention back to the vidscreen he heard Lisa ask, "And where precisely did this signal come from?"

"Sorry, was getting to that ma'am," Louie apologized. Fumbling with the datapad he advanced past several more slides until the vidscreen displayed a star chart for a system Rick did not recognize. The origin of the signal was identified near the edge of the system, on what appeared to be a small planetary object labeled 'M31A-1'. "The signal appears to have originated from a small planetary body roughly the size of Luna on the outer ring of the Atlas system."

"And just where is this system located, out past the frontier?" a still annoyed Richards grumbled, once again interrupting the presentation.

Louie looked to Emil who nodded for him to continue. The young scientist cleared his throat and waited till he had everyone's undivided attention.

"No, sir. Atlas is located in the Andromeda Galaxy."


End file.
